Together We Fight
by Willowdream of ForestClan
Summary: A new clan. A new prophecy. Now three cats must find a way to unite the young ForestClan and the even younger FeildClan. Hearts will be broken. Fears will be created. Fights will be fought. For all will fall if we don't stand together. Together We Stand. Together We Fight. (Sequel to Together We Stand)
1. Allegiances--Prologue

_**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of Together We Stand! I'm Willowdream of ForestClan, but you can just call me Willow ;) If you're new to this series you might want to go read Together We Stand, it's the first book of this series. But technically you could read this without reading the first, but you might find yourself lost and if you do read the first book you'll know the background and about some of the characters and it'll have more meaning. :D I would suggest you do.**_

_**Something New!:**_

_**Chapter Song: The Blues (When the World Caves In) by Switchfoot**_

_**Just try it, it will fit with the rhythm of this chapter and it's a good song by my favorite band!**_

* * *

**TOGETHER WE FIGHT**

**Allegiances:**

ForestClan-

Leader: Blizzardstar- short-haired white she-cat with crystal blue eyes (mate: Forestpath)

Deputy: Breezeheart- _see queens for description, current stand in: Dovetalon_

Medicine Cat: Feathersky- dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Mosspaw- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Dovetalon- fluffy white and light gray tom with one blind, yellow eye and one green eye (mate: Songheart)

Songheart- fluffy dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Dovetalon)

Ringtail- white she-cat with black 'ring' around tail, black spots on side, hazel eyes

Cloudwhisker- short-haired white tom with ice blue eyes (mate: Breezeheart)

Forestpath- dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes (mate: Blizzardstar)

Ravenheart- skinny black tom with white star on chest, mint green eyes

Stormdance- dark gray she-cat with white underbelly, amber eyes

Emberstrike- small pale gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Wolfshadow- dark gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Bouncetail- long-haired white tom with hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw- gray tabby tom with long scar above eye, pale blue eyes _mentor: Cloudwhisker_

Hazelpaw- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes _mentor: Songheart_

Bonepaw- gray and ginger tom with white 'bone' shaped pattern on right hind leg, blue eyes _mentor: Forestpath_

Sunpaw- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes _mentor: Ringtail_

Queens:

Velvetstep- brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes _(mother of_ Goldenkit, mate:unknown)

Breezeheart- brown tabby she-cat with ginger splashes in fur, green eyes _(mother of Snowkit and Rabbitkit,_ mate:Cloudwhisker)

Kits:

Rabbitkit- white and brown tabby she-kit with hazel eyes

Snowkit- deaf white tom with ice blue eyes

Goldenkit- light golden tom with white paws, nose, and tail-tip, blue eyes

Elders:

Moonfall- dark gray she-cat with white chest, muddy green eyes

* * *

FeildClan-

Leader: Lionstar- long-haired ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Rockpelt- dark gray tom with white underbelly, chest, paws, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Sunlily- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Sanddust- light ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Littleflower- black she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowbreath- black-and-gray tom with blue eyes

Emeraldshadow- long-haired Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Silverbranch- long-haired Siamese tom with blue eyes, stubby tail

Glacierslide- fluffy white tom with gray ear-tips, blue eyes

Ashfall- dark gray tom with lighter underbelly, blue eyes

Northfrost- pale golden she-cat with golden 'blossoms' on pelt, emerald green eyes

Dragonflame- pale golden she-cat with bronze 'petals' on pelt, dark hazel eyes

Daisyrain- slate gray she-cat with white paws, crystal blue eyes

Sunflight- gray tom with ginger splashes in fur, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Wildpaw- long-haired golden she-cat with darker muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and ears, amber eyes _mentor: Dragonflame_

Shadowpaw- black tabby she-cat with dark gray underbelly, ice blue eyes _mentor: Lionstar_

Smokepaw- black tabby she-cat with pale gray underbelly, paws, green eyes _mentor: Sanddust_

Brackenpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with hazel green eyes _mentor: Shadowbreath_

Shrubpaw- dark tabby tom with dark green eyes _mentor: Glacierslide_

Hollypaw- dark tabby-and-ginger she-cat with dark green eyes _mentor: Northfrost_

Queens:

Mistystripe- dark tabby she-cat with green eyes _(mother of Yarrowkit)_

Shadesplash- black she-cat with white chest, green eyes, stubby tail _(mother of Clawkit, Patchkit, and Cherrykit)_

Kits:

Yarrowkit- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Clawkit- black tom with white paws, ice blue eyes

Patchkit- black-and-white tom with stubby tail, green eyes

Cherrykit- black-and-gray she-kit with stubby tail, green eyes

* * *

Cats Outside the Clans:

Rezkin- dark gray tom with green eyes

Drake- massive black-and-dark gray tom with ice blue eyes

Rubble- light gray tom with green eyes

Fang- dark ginger tom with hazel eyes

Frost- white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Akian- dark tabby tom with black tabby stripes, ice blue eyes

Icefang- gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Darkstar- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Nadia- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Nimble- skinny black she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

Russell- russet tom with bright green eyes

* * *

**Prologue:**

As she looked into his green eyes she felt no fear. They were just eyes- pure and simple. No, she was more afraid of his claws, permanently stained red.

"I need contacts," he growled, sinking those bloodied weapons farther into the ground.

"I can't tell you anything," she struggled to keep her voice from shaking; "I'm a loner, not a rogue."

His eyes narrowed, "Oh, but I think you can… you see, I've heard you had some association with the _clan _cats."

"I have not," she stood up straighter, her yellow eyes meeting his.

A blow was landed to her head, causing her to wince.

"Throw her out. We'll keep her daughter until she agrees to what we want," the dark gray tom hissed, "Akian, bring her in."

The young tom, probably around eight moons of age, dipped his head and exited the room. A yowl sounded from outside, sending the black she-cat's fur rising. Akian return shoving a similar she-cat around his age into the room.

"Nimble!" her mother called desperately.

The dark gray tom jumped off of his thrown and pinned Nimble's mother down, "Now, my dear Nadia, we'll just make a little deal. We'll keep your daughter until you tell us _everything _you know about the clan cats and infiltrate their ranks, leading them here; and you _know _why I want them so badly."

Nadia's yellow eyes narrowed in the harsh light of the abandoned twoleg den, "I wish that I was able to put down your request, Rezkin."

"Oh, you never could and you never will," he smiled devilishly before letting her up.

Her eyes met her daughter's one last time before she took off.

* * *

"She's my niece!"

"And she's my granddaughter!"

"And Ravenheart is _my _son. So stop it!" A dark ginger she-cat raised herself to her full height, "I'm not even from here, but you all are StarClan and you're worrying about something that you can't change!"

"Aliana is right," Swiftrace sighed, "If we want Ravenheart, Wildpaw, and Rabbitkit to survive this we're going to have to stop worrying and start doing. The clans are now in their paws, but we can always help them through."

"Ravenheart isn't even your son, Aliana!" a black tabby and white spotted she-cat hissed.

Aliana's amber eyes narrowed, "He'll _always _be my son, Birchstar. And I suggest that you _do _remember that it is you daughter who is trying to bring down the clans _and _kill her own daughter."

"You're at it again," a lean dark tabby she-cat stalked out of the undergrowth, followed by a couple other StarClan cats.

"Thundersong," Birchstar dipped his head, "We're sorry we started without you, you to Jaycall, Blueheart, Lilyfrost."

"And you Cloakedstar," Swiftrace made sure to add as the huge black tom emerged, "And Squirrelfang."

"Is that everyone?" Aliana asked.

Cloakedstar nodded and jumped up onto the boulder in the center of the clearing, "_The two, innocent, cast away from their homes found each other as they were destined to. Now they must find the three bright hearts that are destined to save them. One kin. One rogue. One stranger. For old enemies find and come, vengeance set as an old scar into their hearts. One enemy for each of the three, only they can change the path that leads the forest to its death. Third a stranger, forever more, but will save the second half as before. Help a guided star they will seek, the first, and the guidance will set them forever more to be." _ He rehearsed the prophecy that he had given Blizzardstar so many moons ago, "You all know that Ravenheart and Rabbitkit of ForestClan and Wildpaw of FeildClan are involved in the prophecy. And you all know what enemy we're facing. I know that all of you have some connection to these cats and wish to see them alive when this is all over. However, remember that nothing is set in stone yet. Therefore I will appoint a guardian over each of these cats to strengthen their spirits. Aliana, since you are the only one with a connection to Ravenheart you will guide him, use your power to visit him in his dreams wisely. Thundersong, as the half-sister of Wildpaw you will guide her, the same goes for you; you have the power to visit her anytime you would like but please use it wisely. And Swiftrace, as the aunt of Rabbitkit I expect you to watch over her."

Swiftrace dipped her head to the ancient leader, "I will do my best."

Thundersong and Aliana nodded beside her, their eyes filled with determination.

"If anything happens to them the young ForestClan and the even younger FeildClan will certainly fall. This is a request that I do not take lightly, for it will be you that might have to save them and risk yourselves for their lives. Each of you from this point forward has a special connection to them. You'll feel their pain, their despair, their emotions. This way you can always know if they are safe." Cloakedstar finished, slowly shaking his head before disappearing back into the bright forest.

_If one falls they fall; if they fall all will fall._

* * *

_**A/N: **__**For those of you who know this series there is always a chapter question at the end of the chapters for those of you who don't know what to review about just answer the multiple choice question in your review! I love reviews cause' the let me know whose reading and who likes the book.**_

_**Also, the following link is for my forum. The forum is based on this book series, so if you enjoy it you might just want to join!**_

_**Looking forward to hearing from all of my reviews from the first book!**_

_**Oh, and you will be hearing more from Nadia and Nimble.**_** Very ****_important characters._**

**_AND LEMME KNOW IF YOU LISTENED TO AND LIKED THE SONG! :D_**

_**~Willow**_

_**Q) Who would you like the first chapter's P.O.V. to be in? **_

_** 1) Ravenheart**_

_** 2) Wildpaw**_

_** 3) Rabbitkit**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Story of The Second Clan

_**A/N: Welcome back everybody! Sorry this is a day late! **_

_**This is a RAVENHEART chapter! *applause***_

_**Next will be Wildpaw with an inside look at FeildClan. Then Rabbitkit will a gathering...**_

_**Replies to Reveiws:**_

_**Dragonflywing- thanks! Great points... I'll edit the allegiances whenever I have time and match up the mates**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- same here! XP**_

_**Silver wolf rain- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Skourby77- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Wishheart01- haha, thanks!**_

_**Amber342- thank you so, so much!**_

_**xX-NIGHTBANEWOLF-Xx- thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you in the future!**_

_**So many reviews! You guys are the best! Keep up the epic work, it motivates me day in and day out!**_

_**Ravenheart: Uh, Willow, you really don't type every day**_

_**Me: Oh, be quiet mousebrain! I do... just on my forum...**_

_**Ravenheart: Yes, yes, and what about that warriors book you started yesterday when you should've been writing this so that you got it out on time?**_

_**Me: I was inspired... do you even know what that word means: PUPPET!**_

_**RavenheartisaMousebrain: WILLOWDREAM IS AWESOME! WILLOWDREAM IS AWESOME! WILLOWDREAM IS... weird. *dances away***_

_**Me: *shakes head***_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Story of the Second Clan**

The blue water stilled for a moment; then a dark gray shape broke the surface, sending water droplets flying. The she-cat made her way to the shore, her paws churning the water steadily. She dropped her catch on the ground, pinning it down with one unsheathed paw.

"Is it cold?" he asked.

She shook out her sodden pelt, "Chilly, for sure, I'm surprised it's this warm yet."

"Ravenheart! Stormdance! Come on, we need to check the FeildClan border!" a fluffy white-and-gray tom yowled, "And _why _did you have to take a swim so early in the year?"

Stormdance shrugged, "We're coming Dovetalon! What should I do with the stinky fish?"

"I can carry it," Ravenheart volunteered.

As he stepped forward to take it from her their eyes met. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Let's go, Dovetalon will have a fit if we wait too long!" Stormdance bounded ahead.

Ravenheart stared at the sky, the fishy taste melting into his mouth.

"Ravenheart!"

He jerked, Dovetalon's cry knocking him out of his daydreams.

"Coming!" he ran to catch up.

With the exit of leafbare the forest had sprung up once again and he was reminded how it looked like. He had only just opened his eyes when it was like this last year.

"Look! There's Daisyrain and Sunflight!" Bouncetail called out as they neared the FeildClan border.

The two kitty-pet warriors where chasing a rabbit through the field, a lousy attempt if the young warrior could say so himself. Both of them stopped when they spotted the ForestClan border patrol.

"Hi Bouncepaw!" Sunflight bounced up to the border, making sure not to cross it.

"Hello! Oh, and its Bouncetail now! Emberstrike, Wolfshadow, and I just got our warrior names two sunrises ago!"

Ravenheart blocked out the three warriors' chatter, instead focusing on his paws. He sighed and put down the fish he was carrying, at the beginning of his apprenticeship they would occasionally stop to shortly chat with Nadia at the border and the patrol would move quickly. But ever since Lionstar, a former kittypet named Leo, created FeildClan long talks at the border were average. They wouldn't be home for a while.

Finally an older FeildClan warrior called for Daisyrain and Sunflight and the patrol could continue.

_So much for getting home before midday…_

Several groups of warrior milled around camp- those who hadn't gone hunting, patrolling, or training. Ravenheart walked up to where Blizzardstar and her apprenticed kits where talking.

"Hello Ravenheart, mouse?" Blizzardstar asked as she pushed the little creature towards the black tom, "I'll trade you for that tasty looking little fish!"

Ravenheart grinned at his former mentor, "Anytime!" He dropped the fish at her paws and gulped down the mouse, "So, how was battle training, Bonepaw?"

"Great!" Bonepaw mumbled through mouthfuls of squirrel, "Forestpath taught me this really advanced move."

"Cool, which one?" Ravenheart asked.

"It was… oh shoot! I forget- oh yeah! He taught me the back kick," Bonepaw beamed.

Ravenheart smiled at the apprentice's enthusiasm, "That one took me ages to master."

"I know, _I _was the one who had to teach you," Blizzardstar gently cuffed him over the ears, "And you've grown so much since then!"

Ravenheart finished the mouse, licking his lips, "Anything you would like me to do?" he asked Blizzardstar.

"Well," the white leader's gaze flickered over to the nursery, "The apprentices _have _been so busy and Breezeheart and Velvetstep could use a change in bedding and some fresh-kill. Plus with Moonfall's sore throat they haven't been hearing many stories. Any chance you could do that, you could always enlist Bouncetail and Emberstrike. I'm sure Emberstrike will be just be delighted to help out!"

"Oh, yes, I'm _sure,_" Ravenheart rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll go get them."

Bouncetail was easy enough to find, but Emberstrike proved a bit tougher for the black warrior. He finally found her chatting up a storm with Graypaw. Well, mainly she was doing the 'chatting' part.

"Blizzardstar's asked us to help out the queens today," Ravenheart braced himself.

"Oh, ok. Bye Graypaw!" Emberstrike purred.

Ravenheart shook his head, "She's giving the day off for the apprentices because they've been training very well. She asked you, Bouncetail, and me to do it instead."

"You have got to be joking!" Emberstrike complained, "I'm a _warrior_ not some little dumb apprentice! All she does is boss us around! Do this- do that! Doesn't she know that I was training and hunting and doing warrior duties all day long!?"

"Actually you were _lying _around camp all day long and watch _us _train. The only time you were actually doing warrior duties was this morning's hunting patrol- and even that was short lived. I still have some hunting to do and the evening border patrol!" Graypaw growled.

"Fine!" Emberstrike snapped, stiffly jumping up the boulder to the nursery.

Ravenheart shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about her. _You're _the only one she'll forgive without second thought."

He quickly left the confused apprentice and followed Emberstrike. Bouncetail had bundled up clean balls of moss around the corners of the den, ready to be changed. When he entered Emberstrike was already throwing the dirty bedding everywhere.

"Hi Ravenheart!" a tiny voice sounded from beside him, "Can you tell us a story while they clean?"

Ravenheart looked down on the golden kit. His name fit him, "Sure Goldenkit. Snowkit, Rabbitkit, would you like to join?"

Rabbitkit placing her paw on Snowkit's and nodded to Ravenheart, her lips moving silently.

"O-kay," Snowkit raced over, sitting down beside Goldenkit. Rabbitkit made her way over in one leap.

"How come you get to tell them the stories?" Emberstrike hissed.

"Because we wanted him to," Rabbitkit smiled, totally oblivious to the hatred spewing off the gray-and-white she-cat.

Emberstrike growled, "This is totally no fair!"

"The world is no fair," Bouncetail retorted, "You're a warrior, get used to it."

Ravenheart turned his attention off of the arguing siblings and back to the kits.

"Would you all like to hear about the gathering where Lionstar- Leo back then- told us he was forming FeildClan?"

He got, surprisingly, three nods.

"Ah, Ih caun read ure libs," Snowkit spoke.

'_I can read your lips.' Wow… he's come far for a little deaf kit._

Ravenheart smiled, "I'll talk slowly so it's easier for you. At that time I was just a new paw', I had joined the clan a moon earlier. Breezeheart had found the tunnel leading to ShadowCave, so we started our tradition of going there as a clan every full moon. At that time we would tell stories and the apprentices and younger warriors would have contests. The kits who were four moons old always came- a tradition we still keep up to this day. I know you all are anxious for your fourth moon so that you can go. Blizzardstar quickly made it the place where kits would have their apprenticeship ceremony and apprentices would get their warrior names. Well, it was full moon and we scented rogue scent on our territory. Sunpaw, Bonepaw, and Mosspaw- at that time all kits- where due to have their apprenticeship ceremony. Blizzardstar almost sent them back to camp when the scent got stronger as we neared the ShadowCave. But right outside sat a fluffy ginger-and-white tom, patiently waiting in the clearing. He introduced himself as Leo, a kittypet. He wanted to know about the clans and said he had found a couple cats and they wanted to form their own. The talked for what seemed like ages and then we entered the ShadowCave. Unlike most clans though there wasn't much hostility. They were friendly kittypets just like Leo and they quickly picked up conversation. Soon enough their young cats began to play around with our own and the warriors were happily chatting away. Then Blizzardstar spoke, gave her kits their apprentice names, and gave Leo his warrior name, Lionroar. He said he would be going to WhisperWood to be getting-"

Rabbitkit cut him off, "I'm sorry! But what is WhisperWood?"

Ravenheart smiled, "No big deal, WhisperWood is the old birch where we communicate with our warrior ancestors. So Lionstar got his nine lives and created FeildClan and when we got back to camp everybody was exhausted and we all feel asleep, the end!"

The kits scurried away to reenact the story and Ravenheart turned to help the others clean.

_Kits… you've got to love them._

* * *

**_A/N: And yes, I am in the beginning of writing another warrior story. Don't know if I'll put it on here, but we shall see indeed._**

**_XXxxxXX_**

**_Q) Does Ravenheart like Stormdance?_**

**_1) no_**

**_2) maybe_**

**_3) YES!_**

**_Review!_**

**_~Willow_**


	3. Chapter 2: Family

_**A/N: Hi! Welcome to Ch.2! I would like to thank all my reviewers:**_

_**Wishheart01, Dragonflywing, Skourby77, Silver wolf rain, and Stormfeather of LakeClan.**_

_**This is a Wildpaw chapter. Next is Rabbitkit. After that they'll be all scrambled. **_

_**My poor kitten has a cold again... :(**_

_**& everybody loves RavenheartXStormdance**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Family**

The sun was shining today. It was the perfect picture of a sunny day of newleaf weather. The grass and shrubs that made up the territory still held a nice green color.

"Smokepaw, check this out!" her sister called, "It looks like a dog has been here!"

She sighed, wishing that her two almost identical sisters would include her for once.

"Wildpaw, stop dragging your paws and pay attention," her mentor snapped.

"Yes Dragonflame," Wildpaw put on a bright smile and sniffed the ground.

_Dog. Two big ones by the scent and the destruction in this spot. _

"It looks like there are two!" Shadowpaw paced the ground anxiously.

_I would have said that._ Wildpaw sighed as Smokepaw and Shadowpaw's chatter scared a pair of rabbits back into their den. _This is supposed to be a hunting patrol! Not a check every single scent in the territory patrol!_

"Shadowpaw is right," Lionstar spoke, "There are two dogs on the territory and we need to chase them off before they cause trouble. Dragonflame, Wildpaw, would you both like to scout out where they are? The rest of us can follow close behind."

Finally! Something she was good at!

Dragonflame nodded, "Come on Wildpaw."

As soon as they were out of the hearing of the others Dragonflame turned on her, cuffing her ears, "What is wrong with you today? You've had a horrible attitude all day long, you never pay any attention anything, and not to mention you've been nothing but disobedient ever since we stepped out of camp. What is bothering you, Wildpaw?"

She shrugged, "We have a mission to do, don't we?"

Dragonflame snorted, "That's _exactly _what I mean. Fine, you go right and I'll go left. If you find anything yowl."

Wildpaw unsheathed her claws and stalked off, her tail flicking madly.

_She's not the boss of me! What a dumb furball. If I was the leader of the clan-_

A nearby growl set her fur on end. She whirled around to find herself face-to-face with her quarry. And it lunged.

"Wildpaw!" a black blur collided with the dog's side, knocking it away before it could latch onto her scruff.

Wildpaw stood in shock for a moment as the dog now turned on Shadowpaw. Lionstar now jumped on the dogs back as Smokepaw clawed at one of its legs.

"Wildpaw!" Dragonflame snarled, flicking her tail in her face, "Snap out of it and help them!"

She snarled at her mentor but clawed at the dog's face. Realizing that it was out powered and outnumbered by the two warriors and three apprentices the dog was about to run away when it's even bigger companion grabbed Lionstar by the scruff and hurled him into a nearby shrub. Wildpaw growled and latched onto the dog, biting its ears into shreds. Smokepaw dodged under its belly and made a serious of sudden blows. The dog reared up but Wildpaw managed to hang on as it lost its balance. Wildpaw's vision went dark as the dog fell backwards and rammed her on the ground.

* * *

She could only hear her heartbeat at first. All she wanted to do was just lie there, not even open her eyes. But slowly the voices came to her, softly at first and then louder and louder…

"Leave her alone!" Shadowpaw cried.

The yelp of a dog made her throat tighten, but the memories still didn't want to come.

"They're gone. Don't worry," Dragonflame's voice was soft, "Smokepaw, go back to camp and get Rockpelt, Sanddust, and Sunlily. Shadowpaw, go check on Lionstar, I'll make sure Wildpaw is okay," her mentor shuffled towards her, "Wildpaw? Come on, you have to wake up!"

Wildpaw's eyes blinked open.

"Can you get up?" Dragonflame asked.

Wildpaw's eyes threatened to close as she attempted to make a sound. All she could do was lie there.

Dragonflame's eyes flashed with worry, "Wildpaw, talk to me!"

Slowly the world stopped spinning around her and she managed to speak, "I'm okay."

Her mentor's eyes closed in relief; "Stay there for a moment; don't move. I need to check on Lionstar."

Wildpaw didn't need told twice as her eyelids drooped close. She woke up again to the sound of Sunlily's voice.

"Wildpaw?" the medicine cat nudged her gently, "It looks like the hit just knocked her out for a moment, she'll be normal in the morning. Dragonflame, would you mind helping her back to camp? Shadowpaw, Shadepaw, you both go to. She can walk back on her own paws, just take it slow." Sunlily suggested as she turned to Lionstar's broken form.

Dragonflame used her body to block Wildpaw's view of the leader and slowly helped her up. Wildpaw's legs wobbled but she managed to stay standing and walk back to camp.

"Do you think we'll get our warrior names after helping to fight off those dogs?" Smokepaw asked, her green eyes twinkling.

"Sure, _mousebrain, _have you ever heard of nine moon old apprentices getting their warrior name?" Wildpaw smiled.

"I haven't, but it's always possible," Shadowpaw gently shoved Wildpaw.

Dragonflame whipped around, "Will you all stop your gabber? Or do you not understand that our leader could possibly be dead?"

Wildpaw flinched and Shadowpaw's ice blue eyes narrowed. Smokepaw preferred to remain quiet, instead looking at her paws. Finally the set of abandoned twoleg places that made up their camp appeared at the edge of the territory.

"Smokepaw! Wildpaw! Shadowpaw!" Ashfall ran up to them, "Thank StarClan you're alright."

"We're fine, Wildpaw only hit her head," Smokepaw whispered, "But Lionstar isn't."

He draped his tail over her shoulders, "He has nine lives, he'll return to us. Come on, you all must be exhausted. "

The two twins nodded and raced into the twoleg nest. Ashfall smiled.

"I'm proud of you. You've faced a creature that most cats your age would flee from and you walked away from it," he licked head, "You too, go ahead and get some rest. You can tell your friends about your adventure in the morning."

She nodded; maybe her now forming headache would go away with sleep, "Goodnight, dad."

The abandoned twoleg den was the perfect place for the ex-kittypets to make their home. Wildpaw squirmed through the hole in the wall and shook out her now dust-covered pelt. While everything was mostly based on the first floor Lionstar and the apprentices made their nests up on the second. Wildpaw always smiled when she saw the warriors piled up in the master bedroom downstairs. The carpeted stairs where ruffed up from apprentice and kit games and the wallpaper was hung in shreds. Clawkit and Cherrykit liked it that way. She jumped up the stairs and entered the apprentice's room. It was a dump, like the rest of the house. The nursery was the only place with an old couch for a nest. The apprentices fashioned their nests the same way the warriors did; out of old scraps of cloth from the twolegplace and off soft feathers and the occasional paw-full of moss or so. Smokepaw and Shadowpaw had already settled down in their own shared nest. Wildpaw collapsed in her own and as soon as her eyelids closed she was gone.

_If one falls they fall; if they fall all will fall._

_Wildpaw spun around but the darkness continued to surround her._

_ "Whose there?" she called. She hated the way her voice echoed back into her ears. So naïve and scared._

_ She unsheathed her claws, sinking them into whatever was underneath her. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt liquid underneath them. She jumped back._

_ If one falls they fall; if they fall all will fall._

_ Her ears flattened against her head, "This isn't funny!"_

_ The liquid slowly seeped around her paws again and she backed up._

_ If one falls they fall; if they fall all will fall._

_ "Stop it!" she screeched._

_ If one fall they fall; if they fall all will fall._

_ It was chasing her now. Blood. All around her._

_ If one falls they fall; if they fall all will fall._

_ Then it was gone. A green meadow replaced the darkness. A butterfly drifted out of the clouds and landed on her nose, tickling it. Wildpaw snorted, shaking her head to get it off. A rabbit scurried up to her, its curious eyes meeting her own. Her own curiosity won over her instincts and she walked away from the rabbit, heading towards a small stream cutting through the meadow. As soon as her paw touched the water the scene shattered around her and she came face-to-face with her own amber eyes. Their owner emerged from the shadows._

_ "You have my eyes," was all Wildpaw could say._

_ Her eyes melted in front of the apprentice into a brilliant green._

_ "This is too weird. First a nightmare, then the dream about the meadow, and now this," Wildpaw whispered._

_ "So I did," the she-cat in front of her sat down._

_ The shadow filled landscape around them slowly began to molt into a sunlight filled forest._

_ "Who are you?" Wildpaw spoke up, the strength of her voice fading. _

_ The dark gray tabby closed her eyes and her gray pelt was replaced by black._

_ "Shadowpaw? Shadepaw?" the she-cat's pelt now matched up with her sisters', but the markings were so different._

_ Once again her pelt returned to its normal colors._

_ "One stranger. One enemy," the gray tabby she-cat's voice wavered slightly, "Blood does not matter anymore. Family is created by bonds. Foes are created by wrongs."_

* * *

**_A/N: How did everybody like it? Wildpaw was portrayed out of character in the beginning. She is very jealous of her sisters but you'll see what her true personality is like when she is with her friends having fun ;)_**

**_Chapter Question:_**

**_Who do you like better?_**

**_1) Wildpaw_**

**_2) Ravenheart_**

**_Adios!_**

**_~Willow _**

**_OH! AND I FORGOT TO TELL EVERYBODY WHO IS ON THE COVER! I created it myself, anime, coloring, everything. Ravenheart is the farthest left. He is based off a little kitten I saw last year while at vacation. Rabbitkit is in the middle. She is based off my new kitten, Lucy. To the right is Wildpaw, who is an OC._**


	4. Chapter 3: First Gathering P1

_**A/N: Willow here! I had a super-duper typing streak... so... double update time! **_

_**I would like to thank my reviews for all their support! I couldn't do it without you guys!**_

_**Wishheart01- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**xWillowsongx of RiverClan- thanks!**_

_**Cute06112 (Guest)- no offense taken! Thanks for pointing that out!**_

_**Dragonflywing- there will be! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Silver wolf rain- Ravenheart's my fav, but I like Wildpaw too. :)**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- she will be!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: First Gathering Pt.1**

"Rabbitkit! Look out!"

Rabbitkit ducked just in time to see a moss ball flying over her head, "Thanks Goldenkit!"

"You're welcome," the light golden tom smiled, "Pass it back here Snowkit!"

Rabbitkit left the two toms to play their game. How could the play on such a day? If she had gotten ahold of the ball she would have ripped it apart in her excitement. The gathering was this evening. A gathering that she, Rabbitkit, would be going to! Breezeheart had told her that at the clan she came from it wasn't custom for kits to go, in fact they weren't even allowed out of camp. But ForestClan, well, was a bit different. Anyways, she was almost the size of her father at four moons! Why shouldn't she go? Blizzardstar said that it also was good to meet the FeildClan cats at a young age so that as an apprentice and a warrior you wouldn't be so hostile if you knew them. She didn't really understand it, but as long as she got away from the camp she would be happy!

A cold raindrop landed on her back and she snarled slightly. Leave it to newleaf to ruin a good day. She hoped that it would clear up by sunhigh.

_Maybe I can head over to the apprentice den to see if anybody is home?_

Rabbitkit grinned and raced off, her legs kicking up mud behind her. She barely missed Emberstrike and left the hot-tempered she-cat spitting off insults about out of control kits. She skidded to a halt in front of the den, spraying the inhabitants with mud.

"Hey!" Sunpaw hissed, "You got Perfectpa- I mean my paws muddy!"

Rabbitkit shoved back a giggle and innocently said, "Sorry! Hi Hazelpaw!"

Hazelpaw was busy licking the mud off of her tortoiseshell pelt, "Hi Rabbitkit, coming to check out your home in two moons?"

"Yeah, anyways, it's pouring down rain out there," Rabbitkit pouted.

"We _never _noticed," Sunpaw growled, flicking her paw around in attempt to rid herself of the mud.

Rabbitkit shrugged, "Nope, you probably didn't. Nope, never."

Sunpaw rolled her eyes and the normally shy Hazelpaw burst out in laughter.

"So, where are Bonepaw and Graypaw?" Rabbitkit asked.

Sunpaw stopped licking her paws, which were now pearly white again, "Elder's duty. They lost a bet. We caught more prey than they did."

"Cool! So when is your warriors' assessment, Hazelpaw?" Rabbitkit asked.

Hazelpaw blinked, "Oh, you haven't heard? It was today, Graypaw and I will have our ceremony at tonight's gathering."

"Really? But I thought it would be next gathering. You're only eleven moons, right?" Rabbitkit's eyes widened.

"I didn't exactly wait until I was six moons old to learn how to fight and hunt," her paws shuffled uncomfortably, "And I passed my assessment with flying colors. Blizzardstar said we were ready."

"Lucky," Sunpaw grumbled, "My mom would make sure we waited the whole twelve moons before even taking our warrior assessments."

"Well, you and Bonepaw _are _Blizzardstar's kits," Hazelpaw pointed out, "Oh look! The rain has stopped!"

Rabbitkit raced outside, dabbing her paw in a puddle. The sun shone brightly once again over the camp, promising good weather for the gathering.

* * *

The forest had dried out and the amber sun brightly shown over the path to the ShadowCave. Although her paws ached horribly excitement tugged at her pelt and she wished that she could run to the gathering. Although she didn't think that Snowkit- or Blizzardstar- would appreciate it if she did.

She had to dig her claws into the ground to keep herself from colliding with her mother as they stopped abruptly.

"We're here," Breezeheart hurriedly groomed a stray tuff of fur on Rabbitkit's head, "Now remember to stick with the ForestClan apprentices and be nice to the other kits."

Rabbitkit hurriedly nodded.

"And the tunnel to get to the cave is very dark. But remember that we'll be right there and we won't let anything happen to you," Cloudwhisker added.

Rabbitkit's stomach did a summersault, "O-ok dad."

He rested his tail on her back, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. FieldClan is really quite nice."

Breezeheart followed Goldenkit and his mother and slipped into the dark tunnel. Snowkit quivered visibly beside Rabbitkit. She pressed her pelt against his and followed her mother into the tunnel on shaky paws. Cloudwhisker's slender frame blocked most of the sunlight as he followed his kits. Paw steps echoed on the stone and happy greetings were ushered up ahead. Rabbitkit's excitement came back to her as she felt her way along the stone walls. Light entered her vision and she breathed out a sigh of relief and leaped out of the tunnel.

_Why did they call it a cave? It's more like a crater than anything._

Its sheer sides were higher than any warrior could leap, but its' open roof provided plenty of sunlight. A high ledge opposed the entrance tunnel and already a long-haired ginger and white tom perched proudly on top. Blizzardstar weaved through the crowd and joined him, exchanging a few words. Rabbitkit's breath caught as she noticed just how many cats there were.

"The FieldClan apprentices normally gather over this way," Hazelpaw pointed to a more secluded area of the 'cave'.

"Ok," Rabbitkit nodded and followed her, making sure not to lose her brother on the way.

"I bet you can't beat me in a race!" a small dark ginger FeildClan apprentice called out to Sunpaw.

"You wanna' bet, Brackenpaw?" Sunpaw retorted, "Everybody knows you're as slow as a snail.

"Nuh-uh," Brackenpaw growled, "I'm as fast as a-"

"Dead snail," one of his clanmates, a pretty long-haired golden she-cat purred, "I bet you couldn't even beat on of the new ForestClan kits."

Brackenpaw lowered his head in embarrassment, "I could! Just pick one out and we'll race!"

She smiled, "Okay. Hey, you, little brown and white kit, do you want to race Snailpaw?"

Rabbitkit froze, "Oh, uh, sure!"

"Wildpaw! That isn't fair to the little kit," a dark tabby and ginger she-cat giggled.

"I can do it!" Rabbitkit protested.

The golden she-cat, apparently Wildpaw, held her tail high in the air, "Ok! Clear the track!"

Slowly all the young cats emptied a small area, leaving about twelve fox-lengths for the race both ways.

"Go Rabbitkit!" Sunpaw yowled.

"You can do it Brackenpaw!" Bonepaw glared at his sister.

Wildpaw swished her tail for silence, "Both of you line up here," she sunk her claws into the ground and tore them across the path, "Then go around two laps and I'll judge who passes this line first. If Brackenpaw wins nobody can call him a snail anymore- but whatever else is fine. If Rabbitkit wins she gets bragging rights to say that she beat a FieldClan apprentice in a race."

Rabbitkit nodded and stretched out her legs before taking her spot at the line. Brackenpaw's green eyes narrowed in concentration as he stood beside her. She quickly measured up the apprentice. He wasn't as muscular as most of the apprentices in the clan, in fact she had just about as much muscle as he did. His legs were short and he didn't have very powerful looking haunches unlike her. He was older, which made him more filled out, and he was larger. But Rabbitkit had the build and speed of a rabbit like her name suggested and for her size she was still extremely light.

"3…2…1… GO!" Wildpaw shouted.

Rabbitkit lunged forward and she quickly found her rhythm. Her own paw-beats echoed in her brain and she barely recognized Brackenpaw's as he passed her up. She narrowed her eyes and quickened her rhythm, making the turn easily. The tight turn seemed to hamper Brackenpaw up and he fell back. One more lap to go. Brackenpaw surged forward putting all of his effort and energy into beating her. One more turn. Rabbitkit struggled to stay in front and skidded around the sharp bend. Brackenpaw was only a paw-length behind her now. With her final burst of speed she leaped across the finish line.

"And Rabbitkit of ForestClan wins! Sorry, Snailpaw," Wildpaw beamed, "Well, it looks like hunting's started. Hollypaw, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," the dark tabby and ginger she-cat from earlier replied, following Wildpaw into the crowd of cats.

* * *

_**A/N: Also I would like to remind everybody of my forum! It's (sort of) based off of this series, but even if you don't review or have friends that don't read etc. we would love to have you! We have a RPG game, chat, etc. and it's really fun :D **_

_**Chapter Four: First Gathering Pt.2 will be out in a moment if it's not already out, so stand by!**_

_**Chapter Question:**_

_**If you were an apprentice at the gathering who would you vote for to win the race?**_

_**A) Brackenpaw of FieldClan**_

_**B) Rabbitkit of ForestClan **_

_**~Willow**_


	5. Chapter 4: First Gathering P2

_**A/N: As promised, your double update! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: First Gathering Pt.2**

Brackenpaw sat down a couple tail-lengths away from the other apprentices, a frown carved onto his face.

Rabbitkit walked up to him, "Good race, Brackenpaw, I figure that you should know that I'm the fastest kit in ForestClan. I can even sometimes beat Sunpaw and Bonepaw, so don't worry."

"Thanks," he muttered before getting up and heading towards one of the FieldClan warriors.

Rabbitkit starred at the ground. What a wreck her first gathering was turning out to be!

"Hey, don't worry, Brackenpaw's always like that," a squeaky voice sounded from beside her.

Rabbitkit shrugged, meeting the she-kit's green eyes.

"I'm Cherrykit," the black and gray kitten meowed, "I'm four moons old and this is my first gathering! What about you?"

"I'm Rabbitkit," she replied, "Same here. My mother is Breezeheart and my father is Cloudwhisker. Oh! And I almost forgot- this is my brother Snowkit!" she tapped Snowkit's shoulder with her tail.

Snowkit spun around, his gaze flickering from Rabbitkit to Cherrykit.

"What hap-happen to your ta-il?" he asked.

Cherrykit wagged her little stubby tail, bringing it to Rabbitkit's attention, "I was born that way. My mother has a short tail and so does my brother."

Snowkit tilted his head, not understanding.

"He's deaf, Cherrykit," Rabbitkit's voice shook slightly; then she turned to Snowkit and spoke slowly, "She was born that way."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"How come he understood you?" Cherrykit asked inquisitively.

"He can read my lips, but you can't speak to quickly. That's why he didn't understand you," Rabbitkit replied.

Cherrykit smiled, "That's so cool! Hi Snowkit! My name is Cherrykit and I'm your age!"

"Hi Ce- Cerykit," Snowkit grinned.

Blizzardstar's voice broke the idle chatter, "Cats of FieldClan and ForestClan, welcome to the gathering! Lionstar, would you like to go first?"

Rabbitkit realized that the cave had filled back up with cats and a large pile of freshkill was in the center of the area.

Lionstar dipped his head to the ForestClan leader, "FieldClan has prospered over the past moon. Also Mistystripe's kit, Yarrowkit, has reached his sixth moon!"

A large ginger tabby tom-kit near Rabbitkit approached the ledge the leaders were standing on.

"Yarrowkit, from now on you shall be known as Yarrowpaw," Lionstar announced, "Your mentor will be Ashfall. Ashfall, you have shone great courage and talent and I expect you will pass these onto young Yarrowpaw. Yarrowpaw! Yarrowpaw! Yarrowpaw!"

Rabbitkit joined in the chant with the rest of the clan cats and Yarrowpaw shyly grinned, touching noses with a dark gray tom.

"Also Clawkit, Patchkit, and Cherrykit have reached their fourth moon and are attending their first gathering. That is all," Lionstar sat down, allowing Blizzardstar to take the spotlight.

The white leader smiled, "ForestClan is also doing well. Breezeheart and Cloudwhisker's kits, Snowkit and Rabbitkit, have reached their fourth moon and are attending their first gathering, too. Velvetstep's kit, Goldenkit, will reach his sixth moon by next gathering. We also have two apprentices who have completed their warrior training and are ready to become warriors. Hazelpaw, Graypaw, please step forward."

Graypaw had joined his sister's side and they both made their way over to the ledge.

"Go Hazelpaw!" Sunpaw yowled; then nervously looked at her paws as every head turned towards her.

Blizzardstar shook her head, choking back a fit of laughter, "Cloudwhisker, Songheart, do you agree that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"Graypaw is a brilliant hunter and has fighting skills that match any normal warrior," Cloudwhisker dipped his head to his sister, his eyes showing his nervousness.

"Hazelpaw has excellent reaction timing which makes her fighting supreme. She is an efficient hunter but tends to be jumpy from time to time-" Songheart paused.

Hazelpaw drew in her breath.

"But that should leave as she matures. She is most definitely ready for her warrior title," Songheart finished.

Blizzardstar nodded, "Very well. Hazelpaw, Graypaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and to defend your clan with your life?"

"I do," Graypaw stood proudly.

Hazelpaw's voice shook as she copied her brother, "I do."

"From now on Graypaw, you shall be known as Grayscar. Hazelpaw, you shall be known as Hazelblossom. May StarClan give you both many moons to serve your clans and may you train the future generations wisely. That's all for ForestClan" Blizzardstar jumped down from the ledge and greeted both of the new warriors.

"Grayscar, Hazelblossom, Grayscar, Hazelblossom!" Rabbitkit joined in with the cheer.

"And that means we can eat now!" Sunpaw raced over to the freshkill pile.

A hushed noise fell over the clan cats as a ragged-looking rogue stumbled out of the tunnel and into the cave. She fell to her side, panting heavily.

Blizzardstar gasped, "Nadia!" she sprung over to the black she-cat.

Feathersky was already there, "Mosspaw! Sunlily!"

A FieldClan cat joined Feathersky and her apprentice.

"Who's that?" Cherrykit asked.

Rabbitkit shrugged, "I can ask Ravenheart! He knows a lot about our clan history!"

"Who?" Cherrykit tilted her head.

"Ravenheart, he was Blizzardstar's apprentice and he's the best storyteller in the clan! He's over there-" Rabbitkit raced up to the black ForestClan tom.

Ravenheart spun around, "Oh, hey Rabbitkit," his eyes continued to stay on the rogues limp form.

"Ravenheart, who is that?" Rabbitkit asked, "Cherrykit and I were wondering."

"Nadia. We haven't seen her in moons. She helped our clan from time to time and one time she stopped a huge greencough outbreak by giving Feathersky catnip," Ravenheart now focused his attention on Rabbitkit, "Go find Snowkit and your mother."

Rabbitkit nervously nodded and headed back over to Cherrykit, "I have to go, see you next gathering!"

"Aww…" Cherrykit complained, "Why can't you stay longer?"

Rabbitkit shrugged, "I'm just following orders-"

Lionstar cut off their conversation, "FieldClan is leaving. Only Sunlily and Rockpelt will stay here until ForestClan can take Nadia back to their camp."

Blizzardstar's voice rose above the commotion, "All of ForestClan is leaving except for Dovetalon, Cloudwhisker, Forestpath, Ravenheart, Feathersky, Mosspaw, and I. Breezeheart will lead you back to camp."

"Rabbitkit, Snowkit, come on," Breezeheart called.

"Bye Cherrykit!" Rabbitkit turned to her friend but realized that she had already left with FieldClan.

"Rabbitkit! Snowkit!" Breezeheart called once again.

* * *

His pelt was neatly groomed, flawless. There were perks to being the prince of the town.

"Akain, you know that your father wouldn't want you to sneak away_ again_. Imagine what the clan cats would do if they found you?! They would surely torture you for being his son. Imagine how cruel they would be just because you have parents that are high status!" the white she-cat beside him rambled on.

"Frost?" Akain glared at her.

"What? I'm just-"

"Shut up," Akain growled, "Will you _ever _leave?"

"Sorry sir, yes sir," Frost scurried off.

Akain dug his claws into the ground, ripping out large chunks of grass. A sly grin formed on his face as he looked up. An old, burnt down twoleg den stood out in the horizon. Akain smirked and made his way towards it. The guards at the door dipped their heads to him.

"Rise," Akain's voice was stony.

"Prince, sir, may I ask what you need from your humble servants?" the one tom asked, his voice shaking.

Akain glared at him, "Stop quivering, mousebrain."

He immediately straightened up.

"I want to see the prisoner Nimble, the young daughter of the loner Nadia."


	6. Chapter 5: Nothing Good

_**A/N: Sorry this is a bit late. My brother has been hogging up the computer and school has gotten in the way... **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers: Fennykynn, bluefrost of RiverClan, Stormfeather of LakeClan, Wishheart01, Dragonflywing, and xWillowsongx of RiverClan!**_

_**And I would like to thank those who pointed out that it's field, not feild! Thank you! I'm going to go back through it and fix every one of those, just give me a second. **_

_**I hope the P.O.V's in this chapter aren't that confusing. Remember the prologue with Nadia's daughter Nimble and Rezkin's son, Akain. ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Nothing Good**

No, she didn't want to be here. But this was her only chance to get her daughter back. She knew that much, but she also knew that she was putting her daughter's life on the line by being here. It was hard enough to get out of the twolegplace without his cronies seeing her… when they realized she was gone they would automatically look at the clans for her. She was skinny, mangy, and torn. Stress always did that to her, and when you added up the conditions that she had been living in it would do that to anybody.

"Nadia?" Feathersky called softly.

She looked away from the medicine cat's gaze, instead focusing on the stone wall of the back of the den.

"Nadia, what happened?" Feathersky asked again.

Fear raced through every limb of her body and she attempted to work up the courage to answer the ForestClan cat's question. Finally Feathersky left when she realized that she wouldn't be getting an answer out of the loner. She blinked and turned around in her nest, the bright sunlight temporarily blinding her. A dark form blocked out the light and the scent of prey infiltrated the den. He laid a squirrel down in front of her.

He took a deep breath, "Hi, I don't know if you remember me but I was Blizzardstar's apprentice, Ravenpaw. But I'm now Ravenheart."

She barely nodded, but continued to refuse to say a word.

"I knew your daughter, Nimble," his voice shook slightly.

Nadia's yellow eyes narrowed.

"And we had a hunting contest once. And she beat me," Ravenheart continued, "She caught this huge squirrel- the largest I've ever seen. It was twice the size of that one," he motioned to the prey he had brought in.

Her heart beat faster and she finally whispered, barely a wisp on the air, "Rezkin took her. Revenge. On you. He wants me to tell. About you."

Ravenheart's mint green eyes closed for a moment, but when they opened they burnt with unquenchable fire, "Thank you."

* * *

** P.O.V: Akain**

"Akain, it's time to say hi to our little friend and see how she's enjoying her new home."

"Yes, father," he walked alongside the dark gray tom.

Akain smirked; his father was _so _clueless about his whereabouts. Once again they entered the broken form of the burnt twoleg den. She was struggling once again, her yowls echoing throughout the prison. It almost made Akain shutter, but instead a grin formed on his face as he approached the broken door. He couldn't let his father know his true feelings. The two bulky guards moved out of the way, allowing Akain and his father inside. Her yellow eyes narrowed and her expression hardened. Her claws were unsheathed, bare and noticeable on the hard ground.

Akain's father lumbered up towards her, his muscles rippling under his thick gray pelt. He made her look like a dwarf as he stood beside her.

"Well, it looks like your mother doesn't care about you," His father growled in her ear.

"She does," the young she-cat hissed, her body tensing.

"Oh, you're a brave one for sure. But also a very, very, stupid one," he raised his paw and tumbling across the room with a sharp blow to her head.

She pushed herself back up onto her paws, glaring at him.

The gray tom flicked his tail, "Have fun, Akain, I have a meeting with Drake and Fang. I'll see you later."

"Coward," the she-cat hissed.

His father snarled, "I don't think you're in a position to be saying that."

"At least I'm brave enough to, Rezkin," her back arched.

Rezkin rolled his eyes, "I'll see you later, Akain. "

"Of course, father," Akain dipped his head, "Should I send one of the guards to go get something for her to eat?"

"No," Rezkin's reply was solid, "She insulted us. She won't be eating tonight."

Akain watched as his father left, making sure that he was long gone before he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at the skinny black she-cat. She had put on a brave face against Rezkin, but now her legs shook and her eyes were squinting in pain.

"Nimble?" Akain took a step forward.

"Stay away from me," she hissed.

He growled and leaped over, landing only a tail length away from her. Her paw shot out, barely catching him on the nose before she crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"I told you to stay away," she hissed between clenched teeth.

Akain rubbed the blood off of his nose with one paw, "Oh… if Rezkin sees that we'll both be dead."

"I'm already dead, either way."

"Rezkin said that if your mother tells him about the clans then he'll let you both go," Akain's tail swished back and forth on the dusty ground.

Her eyes closed and her breathing began to even out, "Wrong. You want to destroy the clans as much as your father."

"I-" his eyes focused on her gently rising flank.

She had a certain charm to her. Enchanting, was how he would describe it. She was so brave; you could never read her emotions off of her eyes like most cats. Her skinny black frame was dusty now, but he remembered when they had first captured her. Her fur was sleek and shiny, her paws a perfect, spotless white. And she was so elegant and graceful- even when fighting.

"I have to go," he hissed, "Sleep well, _prisoner. _"

* * *

** P.O.V: Nimble**

_Sleep well, prisoner. Sleep well, prisoner. Sleep well._

She jerked awake, her nightmare shattering as the dim light hit her sensitive eyes. She began to pace back and forth.

_Nimble! We'll just make a little deal. Nimble! Stay away from me! I'm already dead, either way. You just want to destroy the clans as much as your father! Nimble! It looks like your mother doesn't care about you. Isn't that right, Nimble?_

She shook her head, attempting to clear it from the tumbling thoughts. No. Her mother did care. She wasn't going to die. She would find some way to escape. She wouldn't rot away in here. A rainstorm was coming; she knew it just by the scent of the air. It was perfect cover. She slunk forward, her paws barely grazing the ground. The first guard's solid form appeared in front of her. His ears perked as an old floor board creaked under her paws. She tensed, her muscles bunching underneath her. Nimble leaped.

The guard swung around, hitting her out of the air with a flailing paw. Nimble twisted around in midair and landed on her paws. He snarled at her.

"Stay back, unless you want to be dead," the guard hissed.

_"Attack me!" she yowled._

_ Nimble studied the young pale gray-and-white she-cat infront of her._

_ "Come on, Nimble!" the she-cat yowled again._

_ Nimble waited for a moment, her shoulder sagging._

_ Her enemy relaxed for a moment, thinking that the black she-cat had given up._

_ "Aww. Nim-" she was cut off as Nimble surged forward pinning her to the ground._

_ "Did I do it right, Emberpaw?" Nimble asked._

_ Emberpaw flicked her tail, "I think so. So, when are you going to join the clan, Nimble_paw_?"_

_ Nimble shook her head, "Sorry, Em, but I don't think a clan is for me."_

Nimble's eyes darkened at the memory, but as she glared at the guard it was hard to keep a smile from forming on her face. She dropped her shoulders, defeated.

"No," she whispered, turning to go back into the depths of the dark den.

Suddenly she twirled around and leaped on top of the guard, this time shoving him down to the ground. Her jaws clamped around his scruff and she knocked his head on the ground. A weight landed on her side and she clenched her teeth against the pain as the second guard swept his claws over her face. Nimble lunged forward as quickly as a snake and grabbed his leg, tearing it from underneath him. She leaped forward, out into freedom, and raced into the night.

She was free. Nothing was in her way now. Her mother would be safe. She would be safe. The clans would be safe.

But nothing good could last forever. And this was one of those things.

* * *

_**A/N: That is Chapter Five! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I am seriously enjoying writing this book! It has so much action and plot to it!**_

_**Chapter Question: If you were Nimble, having just broken out of the prison, what means would you use to get out of the town safely?**_

_**1) Wait until night, then sneak out unnoticed.**_

_**2) Hide in the twoleg dens and befriend a twoleg.**_

_**3) Jump on a 'monster' and wait until it leaves the town.**_

_**4) Stroll out of there like you're the boss!**_

_**~Willow**_


	7. Chapter 6: Now I Know

**_A/N: Sorry I didn't get out the last update! I had a really bad case of writers block, but do not fear! It only affected the update time, not the chapter quality ;)_**

**_I would like to thank my reviewers: Sandstorm0789, Wishheart01, Silver wolf rain, and Stormfeather of LakeClan!_**

**_If you would like to check out my deviant art my account name is WillowRaye! So check that out!_**

**_And if you haven't already, make sure to join my forum, it's based off this book series!_**

**_NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE: EVERY FRIDAY_**

**_I'm going to try this out, we shall see if it works! XP_**

**_Now onto the story!_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Now I Know **

Wildpaw flicked her ears happily. It was perfect weather over the field as usual. She had completely forgotten about the dark gray tabby- or was that black tabby- from her dream. No, a half-moon had passed and she could only think about her assessment today. Not her warriors, unfortunately, no, that should be in two and a half moons. Close. But this was the assessment before her warriors and the leader _and _deputy would both be there! She almost smirked when Lionstar announced that Shadowpaw and Smokepaw wouldn't be there. They were a half moon behind because of a- err- accident. It _would _have been for all of the siblings if Wildpaw hadn't caught a thorn in her paw and turned back before even leaving the camp. When Ashfall, soggy and cold, had found the two twin sisters out of camp when they were supposed to be staying in for the day because of the impending storm, he made sure that Lionstar made Shadowpaw and Smokepaw stay in camp for a moon. That kind of delay in the middle of their apprenticeship was unrecoverable from. She knew she should feel sorry for them, and deep down in her heart she did. But just thinking of her sisters made her unreasonable mad.

Wildpaw had no idea why just the sight of her sisters made her tremble; made a spectacular array of feelings wash over her pelt. But they had never gotten along and now the rift was just too deep. Ashfall had long ago given up trying to make them get along. Nobody could.

"Good luck, Wildpaw!" Hollypaw grinned, nudging her.

Wildpaw braced herself to keep from staggering to the side, "Thanks."

"Wildpaw," Lionstar waved his tail, "We're wasting daylight."

Rockpelt stood at the long-haired white and golden tom's side, his gaze measuring her up. Lionstar rolled his eyes at the delay and bounded across the field, the deputy waited a moment before joining him.

"Bye Hollypaw!" Wildpaw called over her shoulder and followed them.

The wind tugged at her long fur as she rushed after Lionstar and Rockpelt. As the cats slowed down Lionstar called over his shoulder.

"Okay, here is where we will leave you. Until sun-high you will hunt in the field and the head over to the town. There you will hunt until the sun begins to set and return to camp. Then we will talk with your mentor and let you know how you did," Lionstar gave a quick nod to Rockpelt and the two cats split ways and disappeared into the tall grass to the sides of the path.

Wildpaw looked around quickly before falling into a hunters crouch, attentively scenting the air. She brushed past the thick grass and finally pinpointed her target, a small field mouse. She forced her mouth to stop watering and sprung forward, crushing the creature under her dark golden paws. Wildpaw struggled to keep her tail from flicking happily and dug up the decaying padding of grass that covered the ground. She carefully laid it over her catch and continued on through the field.

Sun-high welcomed her with a total catch of two field mice and an unlucky hare. She returned her catch to all one place and made sure that it was well secured before venturing on to the town. She had made her home there just like the other FieldClan cats, but unlike they she and her sisters had never been completely overjoyed with venturing into the town for rich two-leg infested morsels. It seemed indecent to beg… like a kittypet.

At least it wasn't a busy town like she had heard of in the stories. It was a small place, a couple dozen houses and… oh, what were they called? Stores, that's what the others called them. Places were twolegs got their bedding materials and food and whatever else they stored in their houses. The roads were scattered randomly and easy to cross, but the first lesson still was, as always- watch out for the cars. Or 'monsters', as ForestClan called them, understandably. Remembering how Dragonflame taught her she scented the air. Sun-high was always the best time for this task, or preferably right before dusk. The scent of twoleg food slammed into her face. It might seem indecent, but the food she would be getting for the clan was better than any field mouse! She followed her noise to a nice looking house. A twoleg stooped over a large black container on poles, the smell drifting strongly from it. She forced a limp and walked up, putting on a hungry expression and with one, loud meow caught the twoleg's full attention.

His eyes softened and he made a noise. A smaller twoleg came out of the house and he pointed at her and the smaller twoleg disappeared with a grin. A second later he emerged with a bowl of kittypet food. Wildpaw's eyes immediately narrowed in disgust.

_Dumb twoleg! So that's how you're going to play it then? Ok, game on!_

As the little twoleg crouched down to hand her the bowl she yelped, feigning fright, and took off. Wildpaw hid behind the neighbor's house and waited a moment for the smaller twoleg to stop her search. Slowly she doubled back and hid in the bushes, waiting for the perfect moment. As the male twoleg turned around to lead the smaller twoleg inside Wildpaw made a run for the bag sitting in the grass beside the black container, she grabbed it and ran off before the twoleg even got a glimpse.

_Now to get back to camp…_

The bag grew cumbersome and she dropped it on the ground, hoping to lighten her load. Only finding a couple good pieces of the twoleg food patties in a smaller bag she sunk her teeth into it, her ear twitching in satisfaction.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a dark shadow slid out from behind one of the dens.

Wildpaw unsheathed her claws and placed the package on the ground, "I'm not afraid to fight you."

A set of green eyes appeared only inches away from Wildpaw's own amber. And Wildpaw froze.

"You look like him, you know. Same golden pelt, dark paws, eyes, everything. If I wasn't mistaken," the she-cat brushed her black tabby tail across Wildpaw's throat, "My claws were this close to your throat when the traitor saved you and your sorry sisters."

"What are you talking about?" Wildpaw's heart skipped a beat.

"Well, maybe he can explain it to you when he arrives," the black tabby purred, "Ahh, there he comes…"

"Wildpaw!"

_Ashfall!_

"Well, hello _traitor_," the black tabby purred, "Lionstar, leave them both here and I'll give you back your deputy in a moment. You can all watch form the sidelines just as long as you don't comment and stay put. Otherwise I think you all know what will happen."

Wildpaw felt Ashfall's pelt brush against hers as the rest of FieldClan's warriors retreated.

"Ashfall, what's happening?" Wildpaw choked.

"The _scum _before you attacked Rockpelt and made Lionstar go back to FieldClan and get some of our warriors to come back here," Ashfall spit.

She was immediately taken aback by how her father spoke so hatefully, she had only known him to be gentle.

"Father, what is it?" Wildpaw struggled to keep the fear out of her voice.

Ashfall's eyes met the black tabby she-cat's, "Darkstar, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

Darkstar sat down on her haunches, gently licking a slender paw, "A wonderful greeting, dear Ashfall, but I do hope you remember our last encounter- when you stole my kits. I've found one, right here. Now where are my twin girls?"

Wildpaw looked up at Darkstar, her eyes widening.

"You won't get them back," Ashfall hissed.

Darkstar smirked, raising her voice so that the rest of the clan behind Ashfall could hear, "This tom stole my kits several moons ago! He took them right from my very side when I was too weak to fight him off!"

_No… no. Not Ashfall! He wouldn't…_

"Mother?" Smokepaw bounded forward, "It's possible… none of us look like Ashfall and Shadowpaw and I look just like you."

"Hold it," Lionstar snarled, grabbing Smokepaw's tail to keep her from getting any closer, "Ashfall, what do you have to say for yourself? Is what this rogue says is true?"

"Yes, I did take the kits, but-" Ashfall was cut off by the ginger-and-white leader.

"The rogue will stay with us for the night until we can get this sorted out. Silverbranch and Emeraldshadow, guard Ashfall. And Ashfall, not a peep out of you or I will personally rip your pelt to shreds. And rogue, you better let our deputy go," Lionstar swished his long tail.

"All in due time, I don't want this to be a trap set for me," Darkstar talked smoothly, "And after having my kits taken from me I don't feel I can trust anybody."

Ashfall was knocked away from Wildpaw's side as the clan filed out of the clearing. Wildpaw stared up at the sky for a moment.

"Come on! Don't you want to meet our mother?" Shadowpaw called out to her.

"Coming," Wildpaw sighed, picking up the package of food.

_No… Ashfall wouldn't do something like that without reason. I trust him… not her. _

"Wildpaw! Come on slow poke!" Shadowpaw called once again before disappearing into the crowd, presumably to find Darkstar.

Wildpaw closed her eyes briefly.

_The dark gray tabby closed her eyes and her gray pelt was replaced by black._

_ "Shadowpaw? Shadepaw?" the she-cat's pelt now matched up with her sisters', but the markings were so different._

_ But now they were familiar… Darkstar! _

* * *

_**A/N: Make sure to review if you liked it!**_

_**And Darkstar is back! :O**_

_**Chapter Question:**_

_**Who is your favorite villain in this series so far?**_

_**A) Darkstar**_

_**B) Icefang**_

_**C) Rezkin**_

_**Adios,**_

_**Willow**_


	8. Chapter 7: Freedom for None

_**A/N: Ugg I just realized how tiny this chapter is. Just a tiny bit over 1,000 words, sorry about that. Maybe this new update thing-y really isn't working... I'll give it another week and see...**_

_**So, I've noticed the reviews for the past chapters have been dropping, does this story need more action, is my writing failing, or what is happening? I don't mean to complain, I'm fine with as many reviews as you guys are willing to give, but I want to know why they are dropping so that I can fix the problem. Please let me know if you don't like it and what is wrong with it if you don't **_**D**

_**Special thanks to Wishheart01, Silver wolf rain, and Stormfeather of LakeClan for reviewing!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Freedom for None**

Akain strolled down the streets of the town, his gray and black striped pelt gleamed silver in the moon light. His ears suddenly perked and he lunged forward, his jaws grasping the scruff of another cat.

She squealed and twisted around, lashing out at his face, but the well-muscled thirteen moon old rogue clamped down even harder, pinning her down to the soft grass. At first he was stunned at his catch, but then slowly retracted his claws.

"How did you escape?" he growled.

"I fought… just like I'll fight you for my freedom!" she lunged forward, lashing out at him with unsheathed paws.

Her jaws clamped around his paw and Akain held back a yowl.

"Let go, you're putting us both in danger," he whispered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, is little kitty hurt?" she let go of his paw but still remained in a defensive position.

Akain lashed his tail, "Nimble, if you want to go, go, now."

"Do you mean it?" Nimble remained on her guard.

"Yes, I am not my father. I-I really… you look beautiful in the moonlight, Nimble."

Nimble gasped, "Akain!"

"I'm sorry… I-" she cut off the mumbling tom.

"Don't you smell it?"

Akain's eyes widened "Go!"

"No, they'll know you let me go. Just- just pin me down," she unsheathed her claws.

"But your freedom!" Akain hissed.

"Do it, now!"

Akain leaped and gently batted her to the ground, putting one paw lightly against her throat.

"Over here! Her scent leads over here!" a voice sounded in the distance.

"Don't let your voice tremble," Nimble whispered, "Answer them."

At any normal time Akain would have snapped at advice like that. He knew what to do. He was the son of Rezkin, after all.

A cold wind ruffled his pelt, masking the search party's voices.

"Now," Nimble hissed.

He took a deep breath, his legs trembling and his heart clenching, "Over here! I caught her!"

A massive dark gray and black tom shouldered his way into the clearing, dipping his head slightly to Akain. He could feel Nimble shiver slightly under his paws and resisted the urge to let her up and yowl at her to run.

"Drake," Akain's voice was stony, "Send one of your patrol to go fetch my- my father."

Drake dipped his head once again to Akain and sent a dark ginger tom scurrying off with just a small whisper.

"Fang will be back in a moment," he growled.

* * *

Ravenheart was wide awake although the moon was high up in the dark sky.

"Your shift is over," Songheart strolled up to him, her pelt freshly ruffled from sleep.

He nodded to her and she took his place beside the camp entrance.

"I think I'll go on a walk, I need some fresh air," Ravenheart lashed his tail.

"You were just on guard duty," Songheart pointed out, "Fine; go, if anybody asks I'll let them know where you went."

"Thanks!" Ravenheart pushed through the bushes and into the open forest.

He stilled his tail and crept forward, enjoying the feeling of his paws lightly treading on the forest floor.

"Ravenheart? What are you doing?" Stormdance leaped out of the trees, landing on nimble paws before him.

"Oh, uh-" Ravenheart awkwardly licked his chest, "I was just… practicing?"

Stormdance rolled her eyes, "Didn't you have guard duty for the camp?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like sleeping yet," Ravenheart bit his lip, "With Nadia and everything…"

Stormdance's eyes softened, "Nadia confessed to you what happened, right? The whole clan wants to know."

Ravenheart turned his head away, starring into the dark forest, "Blizzardstar will probably call together the clan and tell you all soon enough."

"Please! Ravenheart, you don't know how much I need to know!" Stormdance pleaded.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash."

"I… I promise," Stormdance replied.

"Nadia was threatened to tell about the clans, Nimble's been taken prisoner until she tells," Ravenheart gritted his teeth.

"Who, who threatened her?" Stormdance growled.

"Rezkin."

Stormdance's reaction was not what Ravenheart thought it would be. She sat there for many minutes in silence, her claws digging into the earth and her eyes closed. Finally, when she did open them, they blazed with amber fire.

"This has gone too far. I'm getting Nimble back," she vowed, "Tonight."

"Your promise, Stormdance!" Ravenheart protested.

"Ravenheart, this has gone too far! Now poor Nimble!" Stormdance hissed.

Ravenheart's eyes met her own, "Then I'm coming with you. There are a couple others, Emberstrike and her siblings?"

"Really?!" Stormdance grinned, "Come on!"

Ravenheart crept after her, "Why don't you just go and get the others, I'll wait out here."

"Fine," Stormdance nodded and disappeared through the bushes.

* * *

"Ready?" Emberstrike asked.

"Where's Bouncetail? And Forestpath will kill us when he finds that we've taken Hazelblossom along…" Ravenheart groaned.

"Bouncetail is _such _a deep sleeper," Emberstrike over exaggerated, "Anyways; he would end up making too much noise. And Wolfshadow will watch over Hazelblossom... if she needs watching over, that is. She is, after all, a warrior."

"Come on Ravenheart, we need all the help we can get!" Stormdance growled, "Come on, let's go, we don't want all of the warriors chasing after us when they learn we are all gone."

Ravenheart followed them out of ForestClan territory and through the forest that separated the territory from twoleg place.

His heart beat faster as the stony structures came into view, the rest of the patrol also tensed out, claws clicking on the cold ground.

"Where do you think she is?" Emberstrike whispered.

"I… I smell blood," Hazelblossom shivered.

"Nimble's scent!" Stormdance cried, "And it's only a couple days fresh!"

Ravenheart scented the ground; Hazelblossom and Stormdance were both correct. There had been blood shed here; more than just Nimble's blood.

"It leads this way…" Emberstrike growled, "And, oh Stormdance!"

Stormdance's pelt fluffed up as she scented another familiar scent, she unsheathed her claws and ran forward before the others could react, disappearing into the maze of dens.

"Stormdance!" Ravenheart called, "Is that Rezkin's scent?" he guessed.

Emberstrike nodded her head, "Come on, we need to go get her. Wolfshadow will you take the lead?"

Her brother nodded, his fur raised slightly. Ravenheart gritted his teeth, knowing just about how much danger they were in. As Wolfshadow took a step forward a voice called out from behind them.

"I wouldn't suggest that if I was you," a dark gray and black tabby slipped out of the shadows, "My father doesn't put up with intruders very well; and neither do I."

* * *

_**A/N: So... short, I know, but action packed!**_

_**Lets see where you guys want this story to go... shall we?**_

_**A) more action**_

_**B) more romance**_

_**C) slow it down, everything is going to fast!**_

_**D) (NOT MULTIPLE CHOICE) list what you think it needs-**_

_**Hope that wasn't to confusing XP**_

_**~Willow**_


	9. Chapter 8: If I Close My Eyes

_**A/N: My kitten got her apprentice name! She's now Rabbitpaw of ForestClan and Blizzardstar a.k.a. Caspurr is her mentor!**_

_**UPDATES WILL BE MOVED TO SATURDAY!**_

* * *

_**You guys are amazing! SO many reviews! **_

_**Wishheart01: I know! **_

_**XxSilverslashxX: sure! :D**_

_**Winxclubfan1 (Guest): hmm... maybe rogue/loner/kittypet OC's? But just one per person! **_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan: thank you!**_

_**Sandstorm0789: I know, I love romance too! **_

_**Silver wolf rain: great! I love NimblexAkain too!**_

_**Moonofbetrayal: thanks! :)**_

_**Sparkypony1: you mean like the characters don't seem to be linked together? Don't worry, I'm working on that. Within the next couple chapters everything will really start to come together.**__**anonymous (Guest): thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Dragonflywing: That's what I was afraid of... oh well... a lot happens in this book and I don't know how to move it any slower... thanks for reviewing!**_

* * *

_**What does that make... 10 REVIEWS! *faints***_

_**Blizzardstar (a.k.a. Caspurr): Rabbitpaw! Get some ice water to pour over Willow, I heard it wakes twolegs up!**_

_**Rabbitpaw (a.k.a. Lucy): yes ma'am *gets a bucket of **_**really _cold water* Can we get this started with?_**

**_Blizzardstar: *rolls her eyes* sure. Time for Chapter Eight everybody! Willow was very happy with this one! So... here we go! *helps Rabbitpaw push the bucket of water onto the unconscious Willow, who then turns into one big ice cube*_**

**_Rabbitpaw: whoops... maybe that was a bit to cold..._**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: If I Close My Eyes…**

_I don't have to hear it if I don't want to. I can drown this out; pull the curtains down on you. It's a heavy world. It's too much for me to care. If I close my eyes, it's not there. –Headphones, Jars of Clay_

Wildpaw sat in the corner of the room, watching the other apprentice's gossip. She flinched at their every comment.

"I bet Ashfall took the kits right out from under her nose!" Shrubpaw grinned, "Imagine that!" he leaped at his brother, Brackenpaw, and wrestled him to the ground.

A growl formed in Wildpaw's throat and Hollypaw pressed against her to calm the younger apprentice, "Come on; let's go hunting."

With the wind blowing her troubles away Wildpaw was able to finally talk, "It's been a half-moon now. Why hasn't anything happened? Rockpelt is still missing, Ashfall is still being guarded, and _Darkstar_," she spat her mother's name, "Is still running around the house like she owns everything!"

"It takes time to sort things like this out. Just give it awhile, Lionstar will take care of it," Hollypaw sighed, "But you are right. Rockpelt is still missing and I hope Lionstar demands him back soon. ForestClan will see us as weak if our deputy isn't back by the next gathering."

"Hollypaw! Wildpaw! There you both are," Northfrost rushed up, "Lionstar has called a clan meeting!"

Wildpaw's ears perked in excitement and ran back to the house as quickly as her long legs could take her. The atmosphere of the camp was tense; claws were unsheathed, visible in the ample light. Wildpaw sat down beside Hollypaw, as far away from Darkstar and her sisters as she could manage. Lionstar stood on a pile of old boxes in the middle of the room, his tail lashing angrily.

"Darkstar, this has gone on long enough. You still have our deputy and it has been a half moon. We request that you return him to us," the leader growled.

The black tabby she-cat tilted her head, "I feel it is unsafe for me to stay here any longer… very well. My three daughters and I will be leaving immediately."

Wildpaw's jaw fell, "What! I'm not going with you! I would rather die!"

Darkstar hissed, "You are my daughter. Of course you will be coming with me."

"Stop," Lionstar ordered, "All of them will decide. Shadowpaw, Smokepaw, Wildpaw, what are your decisions?"

"No way would I go!" Wildpaw spat, "I'm loyal to FieldClan, not a random rogue who just decides to show up one day and claim _me _as her kit."

Smokepaw hissed, "Well I'm going with my mother. Ashfall is the real rogue, not her."

Shadowpaw's eyes met Wildpaw's and then Ashfall's for a moment before turning to Smokepaw, "I'm going too. Ashfall had no right to take us from Darkstar."

Lionstar dipped his head to the two apprentices, "Very well. You can leave now. Darkstar, we expect our deputy back by sunset."

Ashfall's eyes blazed but he stayed were he sat, shouldered by Silverbranch and Shadowbreath.

"Of course," Darkstar swished her tail happily, "Come on Shadowpaw, Smokepaw."

Wildpaw watched in horror as they followed their mother out of the camp, the last thing she saw of them was Shadowpaw's black tail-tip. Fury boiled under her pelt as she watched Lionstar disappear into his den and before she knew it she was surging forward, ignoring Hollypaw's cries, until she was nose-to-nose with long-haired ex-kittypet leader.

"Wildpaw-" he took a step away from her.

"You lousy excuse for a cat!" Wildpaw's eyes blazed, "You believe a rogue over your own warrior and you don't even give him the chance to give a full explanation! You- you monster!"

Lionstar's face lit up in surprise as he searched for words to say, "I didn't want her to do anything to Rockpelt. I can listen to Ashfall's story now if that will make you happy."

"You're hopeless," Wildpaw lashed her tail, "No, it won't replace the fact that my sisters are gone, but fine, if anything it will prove to you just how mouse-brained you are!"

"I'm the leader. I suggest you don't talk to me that way," Lionstar hissed, signaling for Silverbranch and Shadowbreath to take Ashfall to him.

"You can both go now, we'll be fine," Lionstar flicked his tail for both warriors to go and leave Ashfall with them; he then faced the dark gray tom, "Okay, talk."

Ashfall dipped his head, "It's a bit late, isn't it? You just sent both of those kits with a murderer."

"Murderer?" Lionstar growled, "What are you talking about?"

"I might have taken the kits but I did it to save them," Ashfall paused, "She had already killed both of their brothers and had her claws above Wildpaw's neck when I found her and managed to stop her. Wildpaw, raise your neck so that Lionstar can see," Ashfall directed.

Wildpaw looked fearfully at him. Nobody knew… except for it would have made sense for him to know… she raised her chin and with one paw lifted up the fur on her neck.

Lionstar gasped, "How long have you had that?"

"A-as long as I can remember," she licked the fur back down again.

"That is the scar Darkstar gave her right before I took the kits. I almost lost her but she owes her life to a passing by rogue. If I recall correctly her name was Aliana."

"How do I know your being truthful?" Lionstar asked.

"You don't-" Ashfall was cut off by a shriek.

"Rockpelt!"

Dragonflame poked her head into the room, "L-Lionstar, you might want to check this out…"

Lionstar got to his paws, beckoning Ashfall and Wildpaw to follow him. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Lionstar abruptly stopped.

"Oh… oh… Ashfall," the leader turned to face him, his claws unsheathed, "You are right. I should have listened to you before… this. No kit. No apprentice. No cat should ever have to see something like this…"

Wildpaw looked away but it was too late. The image of Rockpelt's emaciated body would forever stay in her mind. The deputy was long gone.

Lionstar hurried to give orders, "Dragonflame, Northfrost, take the apprentices to their dens immediately. Mistystripe, Shadesplash, keep your kits in the nursery until I say so. Sanddust, Shadowbreath, Ashfall, come with me. There will be no body present for the vigil. I'll appoint a new deputy tonight but until then Littleflower will be in charge of the camp.

The senior she-cat dipped her head; her eyes filled with anguish as Lionstar grabbed the dark gray tom's scruff and hauled him out of the camp. Ashfall briefly touched Wildpaw's ear for a moment before hurrying after the leader.

* * *

The shock had slightly calmed down when Lionstar and the group returned during the night. Any cats that could sleep were quickly roused. A new deputy was to be named, and even with Rockpelt's death still hanging over their heads like a dark storm cloud every warrior was eager to hear if their name would come from the leader's lips.

Wildpaw kept her eyes on her paws after hearing the story of her birth. If only Smokepaw and Shadowpaw had heard… but now they were gone, perhaps forever.

Lionstar didn't make a move to jump up onto the boxes this time, instead he looked at the clan with dull eyes; "Rockpelt will be missed by all of us. He was a natural leader and the clan ran smoothly under him. May he approve of my choice, FieldClan, your next deputy will be Ashfall. I was wrong to judge him and not allow him to tell his side and now it got us here. I am sorry," the leader's tail trailed in the dust as he entered his den leaving Ashfall to deal with the chaos.

"How did a kit thief get to be deputy?!" Sunflight yowled.

"Yeah! That's no fair!" Daisyrain joined in.

Shrubpaw hissed, "One second he is under guard, the next he is deputy!"

"Next thing you know Darkstar will be a FieldClan warrior! Lionstar must have bees in his brain!" Shadesplash protested, both her young sons hissed at Ashfall.

Sanddust and Shadowbreath drew closer to the gray tom to protect him from the angered clan, but Ashfall shook his head calmly, "I know this must be disturbing to you but listen to me for just a moment. You all know what happened to Rockpelt at the hands of Darkstar. You now all know her nature. There were five kits in her litter; I hope you all understand now."

It took a moment for the clan to catch on to his meaning.

"You… you mean she _killed _two of her kits?" Mistystripe gasped.

Ashfall shook his head hesitantly, "Yes," he answered the dark tabby queen.

The new deputy's response only set the clan further into disarray. Wildpaw glanced around for a moment before sprinting out of the camp. Once sure that nobody was following her she slowed down to a walk, her paws treading lightly on the grass. The stars sparkled on the vast expanse of the black sky above her head and her racing heart slowed down. She made her way over to the highest part of the field and sat down, gazing at the near full moon. In the distance she heard a wolf's call. She closed her eyes briefly and tried to think of everything but the current events.

But she knew she would never be able to forget for long.

* * *

_**A/N: Now that I've recovered *glares at the kittypets* I'll get right to writing Chapter 9, which will be Ravenheart's, and then Chapter 10 will be Rabbitkit's and she'll get her apprentice name then. **_

_**Chapter Question: What would you do if you were Wildpaw?**_

_**A) find Smokepaw and Shadowpaw and tell them the truth.**_

_**B) return to the clan and attempt to forget everything.**_

_**C) figure out a way to convince the clan to capture Darkstar and then talk with Smokepaw and Shadowpaw.**_

_**D) run away from everything madly XP**_

_**~Willow **_


	10. Chapter 9: The Allies

_**A/N: Welcome back! I realized that in... was it chapter 7? that I accidently had Hazelblossom as an apprentice. Sorry if anybody was confused... I had sorta forgot myself that in... I think Chapter 4 she and Grayscar got their warrior names. I fixed that, so hopefully no more confusion.**_

_**So, we start out with Stormdance in this chapter, then switch to Ravenheart. And we meet a new friend and a old friend! The suspense builds, etc... and next chapter we run back into Rabbitkit.**_

_**A special thanks for reviewing to: **_

_**Silver wolf rain- same here ;)**_

_**Wishheart01- haha... funny XP I know! Lionstar really just needs to become a real leader...**_

_**Sparkypony9- thanks!**_

_**Dragonflywing- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**XxSilverslashxX- aww, I'm not that good ;) thanks!**_

_**Guest- thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- I know! I was amazed myself! Thanks!**_

_**I think that was all of them... for some reason I was thinking there was 8, so if I missed anybody, sorry!**_

_**So, onto the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Allies**

_I'm a wandering soul. I'm still walking the line that leads me home, alone. All I know, I still got mountains to climb, on my own, on my own. Do you love me enough to let me go? To let me follow through, to let me fall for you, my love. Do you love me enough to let me go? –Enough to Let Me Go, Switchfoot_

Stormdance crept past the twoleg dens, all her senses alert.

_I won't give in. I'll make him pay. I'll make him pay._

Her unsheathed claws glinted in the harsh glow of the twoleg lights.

_I'll get you, Rezkin. You better watch out, because you are the one being hunted tonight._

She followed the scent, pausing at the edge of a thunderpath, her eyes narrowed into slants as she heard a loud yowl from across the shadowy surface. The rumble of a monster came from the distance, its strong lights temporarily blinding Stormdance. She braced herself for the monster to come running beside her, but it turned at the last moment and hurried down another thunderpath. Stormdance leaped across the path to the other side, hiding herself in the ditch along the side of the path.

A hiss sounded close to her ears and she turned around, her own amber eyes meeting a pair of bright green.

"What is a clan cat doing here?" the tom growled, "Nobody is welcome here."

"Nobody is allowed anywhere, but I've decided that it is time to change that," Stormdance peered up over the ditch, "Good. Clear." She then turned to the tom, "You never met me nor heard of me."

He nodded slowly and she leaped up in one bound and continued her search. But she quickly realized she was not alone.

Looking over her shoulder she growled, "Why are you here?"

"Well, first of all this is- was my territory, second of all I live here, and third of all I want to know _what _you just think you are doing here. Are you mad, cat?" out in the moonlight his pelt was a sleek russet-red.

"Nope, I'm not mad, I'm on a mission," she surged forward but the tom kept up with her.

"The name is Russell, yours?" he asked.

"None of your business," she snapped, her eyes focused on the ground to keep her from tripping.

He frowned as they slowed down into a walk, "So, what is your mission?"

"Down!" she whispered, hiding in the tall grass as a pair of cats strolled down the street nearby.

Russell followed her lead, "So?"

"Classified."

"Oh, come on, maybe I can help? Anyways, I think I know what it is and I can help you," he copied her and scented the air.

"What is it, then?" Stormdance snarled, standing back up.

"Rezkin's captured a rogue, very close to the clan if I've heard right; and you aim on saving her," Russell grinned, "That's it, right?"

"You know Nimble-" Stormdance held her tongue and glared at him, "How would you know?"

"Classified information, sorry," Russell smirked, "But I can… bring you to her," his voice lowered and he wiped the smirk off of his face, "But I don't think you will find it possible to save her tonight. Her own rescue plan- messed up."

"You've _got _to be kidding," Stormdance snarled, "Well, that complicated things," she sunk her claws into the ground, "I…I need to get my friends. We're getting her out _tonight_."

* * *

_"I wouldn't suggest that if I was you," a dark gray and black tabby slipped out of the shadows, "My father doesn't put up with intruders very well; and neither do I."_

"Your outnumbered, four to one," Emberstrike pointed out, "I don't think you want to take us all on."

"Oh, I think you've underestimated me," He purred, unsheathing his claws, "My father's record is four, let's see if I can… match it."

Ravenheart unsheathed his claws, waiting for a fight. The tom scanned the crowd before disappearing into the shadows.

"Mousedung," Ravenheart hissed, jumping as a yowl came from nearby.

"I'll go check that out," Emberstrike unsheathed her claws, "I'm a warrior, no dumb rogue my age is going to beat me at my own game."

Ravenheart nodded, "The rest of us, stay close."

The small pale gray and white she-cat stuck to the moonlight for as long as possible before following the yowls into the dark, before a more familiar yowl sounded.

"Emberstrike!" Ravenheart's eyes lit up in horror, but Wolfshadow was already running to aid his sister.

Ravenheart raced after him, but by the time they reached the location the attacker had already left, leaving Emberstrike unconscious against the side of a building.

"He _threw _her," Ravenheart's jaw dropped, "He can't be _that _much bigger than her."

"Where is Hazelblossom?" Wolfshadow's eyes narrowed.

Ravenheart's head whipped around, starring in the direction where they had both just came from.

The dark gray and black tabby appeared again, the pale tortoiseshell's form hanging limply in his jaws. He dropped her on the ground, "Oh, don't worry. She's in the same state that one is in," he pointed to Emberstrike's form with one unsheathed claw, "See, I told you I could take you all on."

"No more tricks," Ravenheart snarled, "That doesn't count."

"In my game, it does. And unfortunately for you this is my game," he surged forward, landing right on top of Wolfshadow and banged his head against a small stone twoleg path before Ravenheart could recover from the shock, "Three out of four. Who's next? Oh, I know, you."

Ravenheart shuttered under his ice blue gaze, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, that's foolish, because you should," he hissed and leaped forward.

Ravenheart dodged to the side and spun around, now on the offensive he attempted to land several nasty blows, but the tom evaded them all.

"Who are you?" Ravenheart narrowed his eyes in concentration, attempting to distract him.

Uncertainty flashed in his eyes for a moment, before being replaced with a stony glare, "I am Rezkin's son. I am Akain."

Ravenheart's blood turned into ice and he quickly found it hard to breathe. Akain seized his weakness and leaped forward, pinning him to the ground.

"Oh, you have everything to fear," the gray and black tabby hissed, his jaws only inches away from Ravenheart's throat when a screech interrupted the silence of the night.

"Ravenheart!" a dark gray blur flew into Akain's side, sending him off balance.

Ravenheart easily pushed this attacker off, scoring several blows down his side.

"Wait…err-" a voice sounded from behind them and Ravenheart spun around, ready to attack.

Stormdance made sure that Akain was beaten before intervening, "Ravenheart, this is Russell. He knows about Nimble."

"So does he," Russell pointed to Akain's battered form, "Looks like you both just beat up your strongest ally."

"_Ally_?" Ravenheart screeched, "He tried to kill me! He said he was Rezkin's son!"

Stormdance's gaze hovered over Russell for a moment for conformation.

Russell nodded, "Well, that's the truth… nobody can fight that well without having Rezkin's blood-"

Stormdance turned in an instant and attempted to sink her jaws into Akain's throat. Akain rolled away just in time and Ravenheart grabbed Stormdance's scruff. Russell scurried to Akain's side and hovered over him protectively.

"What did I just tell you? Akain is an ally," Russell growled, shooting a dagger-glare at Stormdance.

"He is Rezkin's son! Nobody related to Rezkin is my ally!" Stormdance screeched, attempting to throw herself at both of them now.

Ravenheart harnessed her again, planting one paw on her chest, "You're related to Rezkin," he gently reminded her, "And you aren't that bad."

"He tried to kill you!" she struggled.

"I wasn't going to kill him," Akain used his remaining strength to haul himself to his paws, his voice rasped as he continued, "Only scare him. Rezkin would do much worse if he found you and I didn't want him to do that."

Ravenheart starred at the tom.

"Oh, and your friends should be coming around any minute-" the tom wavered on his feet and Russell offered his shoulder to support him.

"Akain," Russell dipped his head to the tom, "They came to help Nimble."

Pain flickered across Akain's gaze, "I'll contact you all in a couple sunrises. We can organize a plan from there."

"But Nimble needs rescuing now! And how do we know you'll keep your word?" Stormdance hissed.

Akain didn't respond for a moment, his eyes fluttering close, "Because I would lay down my life for Nimble."

And then he collapsed.

* * *

_**A/N: DUNDUNDUN... yeah, he'll be fine, don't worry. **_

_**Well, I guess that's it! Onto the chapter question!**_

_**Hmm... let's just do something random... If you could choose one pet which would you have?**_

_**1) Cat**_

_**2) Dog**_

_**3) Horse**_

_**4) Rabbit**_

_**5) Gerbil**_

_**6) Guinea Pig **_

_**7) a messenger falcon XP**_

_**I would want a messenger falcon personally, cause that would be awesome and I could send messages to you people all across the world! XP**_

_**~Willow**_


	11. Chapter 10: Sixth Moon

_**A/N: Finally! Chapter 10 for our little story! As promised this is a Rabbitkit chapter! And yay! My little girl finally gets her apprentice name in the book :D**_

_**I would like to thank the following for reviewing:**_

_**winxclubfan1- thanks!**_

_**Silver wolf rain- aww, that stinks... I ride horses too! We have the best place to ride here, miles and miles of trails... you could get lost on them and go for several days!**_

_**Wishheart01- ikr? they are so cute! Same with me!**_

_**XxSilverslashxX- not a fan of gerbils? Impossible! XP My Flicka is so fat and cute... everybody loves the little rat with the fuzzy tail! Thanks!**_

_**Dragonflywing- a dog would be nice ;) I like the little ones with the mustaches myself...**_

_**Cinderblaze of ThunderClan- thanks**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- same here. A falcon would be awesome! **_

* * *

__**Chapter Ten: Sixth Moon**

"FieldClan has three kits who have reached their sixth moon. Patchkit, Clawkit, and Cherrykit will now be known as Patchpaw, Clawpaw, and Cherrypaw respectively. Sunflight will be Clawpaw's mentor and I hope that he teaches his apprentice kindness. Daisyrain will mentor Patchkit and I hope she teaches him her fighting skills, and Emeraldshadow will mentor Cherrypaw, I hope she passes on her eagerness and skill," Lionstar smiled, "That is all for FieldClan."

"Thank you," Blizzardstar swished her tail, "ForestClan also has kits that have reached their sixth moon. Rabbitkit and Snowkit, please come forward."

_Finally!_

Rabbitkit turned to Goldenpaw, "Now we'll be back in the same den!"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Well, you better hurry."

"Oh, right!" Rabbitkit realized that Snowkit had already taken his place before Blizzardstar.

"Rabbitkit," Blizzardstar's eyes betrayed her irritation, "Please."

Rabbitkit scampered up to her brother's side, shamefully looking at her paws.

"As I said, these two kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices of ForestClan. Snowkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Snowpaw," she said the words slowly so that the deaf kit could pick up on them, "Your mentor will be Dovetalon. Dovetalon, I hope you pass on your skills in battle to this young cat," her gaze now moved from Snowpaw to Rabbitkit, "Rabbitkit. You have also reached your sixth moon as your brother has and will be known as Rabbitpaw. Ravenheart was my own apprentice and he will mentor you. Ravenheart, I expect you to teach Rabbitpaw well. Teach her patience and courage."

Rabbitpaw bounced over to Ravenheart and the tom licked her shoulder, as was custom.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," he purred.

* * *

Rabbitpaw jumped back, baring her teeth at her attacker. In a swift motion she darted a paw forward and caught her opponent on the cheek. The opponent attempted to catch her paw as she drew it away but missed by a large margin.

"Okay, that's good for today. You're fast for one so inexperienced," Ravenheart sat down, licking one paw.

Rabbitpaw narrowed her eyes, "I'm not _inexperienced_! I've been practicing!"

Ravenheart snorted.

"Fine then, be that way!" she stalked off.

"Oh, Rabbitpaw, you need to take care of Moonfall!" her mentor's green eyes twinkled.

_Great. She had to take care of the _only _elder! Not that she had any idea why the elder decided to join the clan… Moonfall never exactly helped out, the least she could do was keep her nest clean instead of troubling her!_

Rabbitpaw leaped up the column of stone, her paws finding little hold in the rock. She hoisted herself onto the path and into the elder's den.

"When are you ever going to learn to use the path instead of off-roading it half the time?" Goldenpaw purred, "By the way, if you came to take care of Moonfall it's already been done. I did it."

"Oh, good," she sighed in relief, "Anyways, going a different way is fun! It's like an adventure out into the unknown."

"You're… strange."

"Yeah, oh well. Would you like to go hunting?" Rabbitpaw asked.

"Sure!" Goldenpaw leaped down the path, this time she followed him down the right way.

Both apprentices crouched down, scouring the area for possible certain someone's who would try to stop them. Sunpaw and Bonepaw were the only cats in the clearing, finishing up a freshly caught squirrel.

"Would you like to get Sunpaw and Bonepaw?" Goldenpaw whispered.

Rabbitpaw pushed away a disappointed feeling and nodded, trotting over to the two older apprentices.

"Do you guys want to go hunting?" she asked, her voice hushed.

A small smile formed over Sunpaw's muzzle, "You mean… just apprentices? Without our mentors knowing?"

Rabbitpaw gave a quick nod of her head.

"Of course, Goldenpaw's coming to?" the bright ginger tabby asked.

Rabbitpaw nodded again.

"Then let's go," Bonepaw purred, racing into the shrubs with Sunpaw at his heels.

Goldenpaw raced after them and after a moment- with another quick glance around the clearing- Rabbitpaw followed.

"Did you guys hear about the younger warriors sneaking out?" Sunpaw asked, her green eyes narrowing playfully.

"What? Who?" Goldenpaw asked.

"Well," Sunpaw broke off for a moment to leap over a fallen tree, "Stormdance, Ravenheart, Wolfshadow, and Hazelblossom were apparently out one night a while ago for a long time. I didn't hear much, but I know mom was mad. Oh! And talk about Forestpath, he looked like he would tear out Wolfshadow's throat in a moment! And Ravenheart had some nasty looking scratches."

"Where did they go?" Rabbitpaw asked quietly.

"Don't know. But I think out of the territory. Something to do with Nadia and Nimble maybe?" Sunpaw dropped down into a hunter's crouch and sprung forward, disappearing into the brush.

"Hey! Maybe we could save Nimble!" Rabbitpaw puffed out her chest proudly.

Goldenpaw and Bonepaw both turned a blank stare on her.

"You've got to be kidding. You must've seen Ravenheart's wounds. If he has wounds then they must've had some sort of confrontation and found it impossible to save Nimble. Do you think two half-trained apprentices and two newbies could defeat them?" Bonepaw growled.

"Bonepaw's right," a voice behind Rabbitpaw caused her spin around.

"Ravenheart! Err, we were just hunting!" Rabbitpaw stuttered.

"Maybe trying to hunt some rogues, I see? Come with me. The rest of you better be back in the camp in five seconds or your mentors will surely hear about this- if they haven't noticed already," Ravenheart padded off without waiting to see if Rabbitpaw would follow him.

Rabbitpaw shrugged, defeated, and followed him.

Once to a more secluded spot Ravenheart spun around on her, pinning her down with one paw.

"Okay, get up," he commanded.

"I-I can't, your pinning me down."

Ravenheart's eyes narrowed, "Sad. You can't even get out of a basic pinning move. And you think that you're ready to take on anything in the world."

"I can fight! I wouldn't allow them to pin me in the first place!" Rabbitpaw protested.

Ravenheart removed his paw, "You know; you are quite foolish. It's a good thing Blizzardstar gave you to me to watch out for you."

"I don't need anyone to watch out for me!"

"We were all defeated by one cat, Rabbitpaw. One cat. And he was smarter than all of us combined together. He preyed on our weaknesses and knew our strengths. You need to stop being so foolish and wake up, Rabbitpaw; a creature with a hundred times less his strength and smarts would make a meal of you in no time."

That made Rabbitpaw immediately somber up.

"Come on, we can patrol the border," Ravenheart licked a stray tuff of fur down on top of her head.

* * *

It was all quiet other than the breeze gently ruffling the leaves overhead. Rabbitpaw noticed Ravenheart limping but the black pelted warrior immediately corrected himself.

"Why don't you go check over there?" Ravenheart asked; his voice thinly laced with pain.

"O-okay," Rabbitpaw trotted away and scented the border, remarked it, and then turned around to return.

She was almost about to re-announce her presence and step towards he mentor's side when a dark gray and black tabby emerged from the bushes opposite of her. Ravenheart's mint green eyes flared open and his claws sunk into the ground.

"You scared me," he plastered down his pelt, but his claws remained unsheathed.

The rogue glanced down at Ravenheart's claws for a moment, "I'm not going to hurt you; you know that, right? I probably want Nimble out of there more than you even do."

Ravenheart pinned back his ears, "I wouldn't be entirely sure of that. So this is your way of contacting me?"

"Yes," the rogue's tongue flicked out of his mouth as he calmly licked his paw, "Is there anybody around here?"

Ravenheart paused mid-nod, "Rabbitpaw!" He spun around, frowning as she guiltily exited the bushes, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Not- much. Maybe… all of it?" she ducked her head, embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping.

Ravenheart sighed, "Well, I guess you get to hear more of it then. Rabbitpaw, let me introduce you to Akain. Akain, this is my apprentice, Rabbitpaw."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, that's it for this week! Have fun, eat ice cream, and hug Rabbitpaw to death ;)**_

_**Chapter Question: If you were to give Akain a warrior name what would it be?**_

_**A) Swiftfang**_

_**B) Stormstripe**_

_**C) Iceblaze**_

_**D) (random warrior name)**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Willow**_


End file.
